Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!
Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Mom and Dad leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge. To return to " " and read the full episode summary, click here. Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Part 1 File:SBTY1.jpg|Candace calls Jeremy. File:SBTY2.jpg|"You realize it's like 2AM in Paris?" File:SBTY3.jpg|The Rope Jumping Robot. File:SBTY4.jpg|"It's become self-aware!" File:SBTY5.jpg|"Excuse me?" File:SBTY6.jpg|The "You're Watching Television!" slide. File:SBTY7.jpg|"Thank you!" File:SBTY8.jpg|Phineas flips through Ferb's log. File:SBTY9.jpg|"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" File:SBTY10.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa travel to Tokyo. File:SBTY11.jpg|The Rope Jumping robot hangs onto the plane. File:SBTY12.jpg|Linda and Lawrence pack their bags. File:SBTY13.jpg|"You're in charge!" File:SBTY14.jpg|"So Phineas and Ferb are up to something bust-worthy." File:SBTY15.jpg|''"In charge!"'' File:SBTY16.jpg|"Woah, woah, heavy!" File:SBTY17.jpg|"I'm also packing this book of puns!" File:SBTY18.jpg|Their parents leave. File:SBTY19.jpg|Candace calls Stacy at 5:01 AM File:SBTY20.jpg|"I'll be right over." File:SBTY21.jpg|"Could you bring some breakfast?" File:SBTY22.jpg|"So, Phineas, what'cha doing..." File:SBTY23.jpg|"...up so early?" File:Oh wow that is weird.JPG|The Statue of Liberty File:SBTY.JPG|"Behold! The Amazing Sun Beater-3000!" File:Weirder.JPG|The Discus Thrower File:You bet us.JPG|"You bet us?" File:Baby Phineas and Buford.JPG|Little Buford stealing Little Phineas's bike File:Clay Aiken.JPG|Clay Aiken File:Chaka Khan.JPG|Chaka Khan File:You brought work with you.JPG|"You brought work with you!" File:We're Flying Around the World.JPG|"We're flying around the world to make the longest day of summer ever!" File:Giant Map.JPG|The giant map File:Team Phineas Shows Off Their Plane.jpg|The kids show off their rocket-plane File:Longest Summer of All Time.JPG|Preparing for take off File:Ready.JPG|Ready File:They're Gone.JPG|They're gone 20100806-4.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-1.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-2.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-3.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-4.jpg Part 2 File:Giant Water Balloon.JPG|Doofenshmirtz's giant water balloon. File:Phineas and Ferb SBTY.JPG|"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tokyo Japan." File:Racing Against Time.JPG|Racing against time File:Unforeseen Mishap Number Two.JPG|Unforeseen Mishap Number One (Landing without wheels) File:Stacy's Cousins.JPG|Stacey's cousins File:PnF Anime.JPG|Phineas and Ferb in Caramelldansen File:Anime Candace.JPG|Candace in Caramelldansen File:Anime Buford&Baljeet.JPG|Buford and Baljeet in Caramelldansen File:Anime Isabella.jpg|Isabella in Leekspin File:Leaving Tokyo.JPG|Leaving Tokyo File:PnF Goodbye Tokyo.JPG|Goodbye Tokyo File:What just happened.JPG|"I have no idea what just happened..." File:Vanessa Joins the Ride.JPG|Vanessa joins for the ride. File:Unforeseen Mishap Number Three.JPG|Unforeseen Mishap Number Two (Crashed the wings and lands without them) File:Klimpaloon walks by.JPG|Klimpaloon walks by. File:Screen shot 2010-07-15 at 8.56.41 AM.png|Uncle Sabu File:Rubber Bands.jpg|Rubber Bands File:Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu.JPG|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu File:Team Phineas with Uncle Sabu.jpg|The kids with Uncle Sabu File:RUN!.JPG|"Start the Plane! Start the Plane!" File:Let's start the plane.JPG|"I think we might want to start the plane." File:GangGoesBouncing.jpg|The gang goes bouncing around the world! File:Checking GPS SBTY.JPG|Ferb checking the GPS File:Bounce Across the Great Wall.JPG|Bounce across the Great Wall File:Past the Taj Mahal.JPG|Pass the Taj Mahal File:The Coliseum.JPG|The Coliseum File:GirlsWithBlondWigs.jpg|Isabella, Candace, and Vanessa wearing blond wigs. File:Phineas, Isabella, Dancing.JPG|Phineas and Isabella Dance File:Phineas Playing Accordion.jpg|Phineas on accordion and Ferb on tuba. File:Enjoying their bouncing around the world.JPG|Enjoying the ride. File:Bouncing Around the World.JPG|Bouncin around the world File:Unforeseen Mishap Number Four.JPG|Unforeseen Mishap Number Three p&f at SG.PNG|Pass the Singapore merlion Part 3 File:Isabella singing City of Love.JPG|Isabella singing in the City of Love File:Ferb on Vanessas Motorcycle.jpg|Ferb riding with Vanessa. Painter.jpg|The painter paints Phineas and Isabella File:A Dissapointed Isabella.JPG|Isabella singing sadly File:Heinz and Vanessa.JPG|Heinz and Vanessa are reunited File:Ferb Alone.JPG|Ferb is left alone on top of the Eiffel Tower with a rose in his hand File:Isabella and Phineas SBTY.JPG|Isabella and Phineas File:ISABELLA!.JPG|"ISABELLA!" File:Candace from SBTY.JPG|Candace File:You missed it Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan?!.JPG|"What?! You missed Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan?!" File:Summer Belongs to Everyone.JPG|"Summer doesn't belong to me, it belongs to everyone!" File:You got on this plane.JPG|"You got on this plane." File:We Believe in You.JPG|"And We Believe in You" File:C+J officially.JPG|Candace and Jeremy are officially boyfriend and girlfriend File:Phineas, Ferb, Isabella SBTY.JPG|Phineas Ferb and Isabella File:Team Phineas Rafting Through Venice.jpg|The kids raft through Venice. File:Rocket Surfing.JPG|Rocket Surfing File:Unforeseen Mishap Number One.JPG|Unforeseen Mishap Number Four (All aircraft parts detach) DC5E2516BA5CB1FC548F7A_Large.jpg Part 4 Isabella Crying.jpg|Isabella crying 631340 1296434436833 full.jpg|Phineas is sad. File:Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg|Phineas gives up File:Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Phineas and Isabella hug. File:PnF with Palm Trees.jpg|Phineas and Ferb connecting two palm trees File:Slingshot Plane.JPG|The paper plane taking off File:Baljeet and Isabella.JPG|Only 58 seconds till Sundown File:Get on the Trike.jpg|Phineas yells "Get on the Trike!" File:PnF Bikes.JPG|Phineas Ferb and the gang Flying their bikes over the unfinished sidewalk File:Candace Hugging PnF.jpg|Candace hugging her brothers. File:P&I.png|Phineas and Isabella hug Ferb_gives_Isabella_a_tissue.jpg Summer Belongs to You (Song) Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG Phineas and Ferb singing SBTY.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 4.JPG Phineas from SBTY.jpg Isabella from SBTY.jpg Phineas dancing to SBTY.JPG Isabella dancing to SBTY.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 5.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 6.JPG A world of possibilities SBTY.JPG Isabella from SBTY 2.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 7.JPG Ferb with guitar SBTY.JPG Phineas, Isabella, and Candace singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Candace singing SBTY.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Candace singing SBTY.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Candace singing SBTY 2.JPG Candace Singing SBTY.JPG I believed in you.JPG Party.JPG Phineas singing Summer Belongs to You.JPG Candace Singing Summer Belongs to You.JPG Everyone singing SBTY.JPG Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG Baby, baby, baby, baby.JPG Phineas and Ferb singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG PhineasxIsabella.JPG SBTY Closing Cast Shot.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella SBTY.JPG Perry in Paris.JPG Isabella_(Summer_Belongs_to_You!).png Phineas and Ferb - Summer Belongs to You 002.png Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!